A Forbidden act
by radman19
Summary: A love scene between Bella and Edward while she is still human. A bit risque for some! Plenty more in the series to come. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. RATED T. A MUST READ.


**Do I really have to put a disclaimer here? Anyhoo, this is my first story, and please review it if you read it. If you hate it, tell me, if you like it tell me. I'm quite open to constructive criticism. Anyway, some people might find this a bit risque, but I found in Twilight, that some of my favourite parts were just them loving each other. **

Bella's POV

I breathed in Edward's scent, though faint and subtle; it still had a mesmerizing affect on me. He lay there, gently stroking my face and gazing into my eyes, trying to see what I was thinking. I leant in, unable to withstand the close proximity any longer. I gently started to kiss his neck, unaware of my growing intensity. In a flash, I was gently pushed away by a cautious Edward. "Careful Bella." He muttered. I understood what he meant, but was still unable to keep a sense of rejection spreading through me. His beautiful, topaz eyes reflected his concern. "You know I can't do this Bella, you have no idea how much it's hurting me." I huffed. "Well stop hurting and give in" I murmured warmly. I moved in closer again, intent on getting what I wanted. I was surprised when I encountered no resistance from Edward, only an intense passion as he held my face close to his; placing his smooth, cool lips onto mine.

My heart skipped a few beats as he pulled me impossibly closer, brushing his lips over my cheeks and neck, exploring my features. He started kissing me with an intensity I had never felt before, while he unbuttoned his shirt; revealing a perfectly sculpted chest. Hard as rock and marble white, I let my hands wander downwards and over onto the top of his back. His kisses moved down to my neck, and he started to remove my clothes. My breaths were coming in ragged, short gasps. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, on his behalf.

"I've never been so sure in my life" he replied, his eyes transfixing mine, never once leaving my face as he caressed my body. He removed the rest of his clothes, and he looked breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight that seeped in through the window.

I wasn't worried about Charlie; Edward would warn me if he woke up. What I worried about was that if I would be able to stop myself from continuing if he walked in. I looked at his body, amazement and awe in my eyes at what I saw.

He saw my expression. "What?" he asked with a grin.

I realised I had been staring. "Oh. Nothing." I replied as I looked away and blushed.

He smirked. I cursed his vampire sight not for the first time that day.

"Come on tell me the truth... let me inside your head for one day."

He started kissing my thighs, and I inhaled a short, sharp breath.

"Edward, it's really hard to think when you do that you know..." I trailed off as I started to get excited again.

"Oh. Sorry" he murmured. I could tell he wasn't sorry at all. He continued kissing my thighs slowly. He could tell I was enjoying this.

"Shall I stop?" he teased.

"No!" I replied a little too quickly. He laughed his low, velvety laugh.

I blushed again as I realised I had let him onto how much I needed him. I was lucky he wasn't able to read my thoughts. Then he would see how vulnerable I would be if he left. I was brought back to reality when I felt him stop moving and stiffen.

I felt his eyes watching me intently. "Charlie's coming" He muttered in a low voice. I sighed. Talk about bad timing.

"I have to go" he whispered in my ear.

My heart fluttered wildly with panic. "No!" I managed to gasp.

"I'll be back, don't you worry. You and I aren't anywhere near finished yet." He murmured playfully into my ear.

"Do you promise?" I was intent on binding him to this deal.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh Bella, When are you going to realise I would never leave you? You are my life." He finished in a whisper.

And then I found myself clutching onto thin air, only his scent lingering in the air as he took off through the open window. I turned over quickly and feigned sleep as Charlie opened the door silently, making sure that I was still in my bed. In a way, I was almost grateful of the checkups each night. It was the only incentive not to run off with Edward.

A few seconds after Charlie returned to his room, there was a rush of air and Edward was lying next to me again. I couldn't explain the sense of relief when he returned, only if it was a few seconds. _Is this how weak I am without him?_ I reflected.

"Now where were we?" He murmured into my ear. He slid his hand downwards, and gently started to remove my remaining clothes. I pressed myself against him, wanting him all that much more. Now fully unclothed, I started to entwine myself around Edward's perfect figure. I wrapped my legs around him and he started to kiss me again. He kissed my neck, moving downwards until he was arched over my body; rather like lion over its prey I mused. Edward started to increase his tempo and I all too willingly surrendered myself to him.

My breaths were coming in ragged gasps now as my body experienced a new degree of pleasure that I hadn't thought possible. This was too much I thought, too much for my human body to take. I squeezed my eyes shut as the emotions intensified. Small moans escaped my mouth, satisfied grunts from his. I had never seen Edward openly display such emotions before. With a shudder and a sigh, it was over. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me smiling.

"I love you."

It took me a while to find my breath. "Th-That was amazing." I whispered.

"And you're telling me." He laughed. "You better get some sleep"

"Yeah I could, or we could maybe..." I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "We have all of tomorrow you know."

He started to hum my lullaby to me softly. I snuggled up close, breathing in his scent, closing my eyes, listening to the sound of his voice.

"I'll pick you up in the morning" He said quietly and left. I was too tired to worry, and he probably needed to hunt after exerting all that energy, I reasoned.

The next morning, I sprang from my bed, and rushed to get ready, anticipating Edward's arrival.

"You seem awfully cheerful today." Charlie queried.

I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong? Am I _allowed_ to be cheerful?" The words came out an octave higher than I intended.

Charlie looked up; looking for the secret I was hiding.

_Knock Knock. Saved. _I sprang to my feet and rushed to the door. There was Edward, leaning on the door frame smiling at me. All the memories of last night came rushing back to me. I didn't want to kiss him in front of Charlie, so I just gave him a hug and invited him in.

"Mornin' Edward" Charlie said without looking up from his newspaper.

"Good morning Charlie" Edward replied.

"Look after my daughter ok? I only got one of 'em you know." Charlie joked.

I decided it was time we got out of here. "Well, I'll see you later on tonight Dad." I pulled on Edwards arm and dragged him to the door. I walked to the passenger's seat of his car, noticing that he had bought a vrand new convertible Mercedes. You could of bought a house with this.

"Hmm. _Very_ Inconspicuous Edward."

I let myself in, admiring the leather seats. Edward leant over to me, kissing my neck, and then my lips.

"I was thinking about you last night." He whispered.

"I think about you all the time." I replied.

He smiled.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Hmm. I was thinking about our meadow." Forbidden images sprang up in my mind, and I was happy I could enjoy them without Edward peeking in.

"Oh yeah, what do you think we should do there?" He smirked.

Hmm. Maybe he was able to read my mind after all. "Oh... I don't know; let's just see what happens..." I trailed off suggestively.

"Teenage girls." He rolled his eyes. But none the less, he sped up, with a boyish look on his face. I laughed to myself. Boys will be boys; even vampire ones I mused.

**I got more that I have written, but I would like to get some reviews before I post it up. PLEASE REVIEW. Anyway yeah. Btw, if you think the language is a bit below you, it's cuz I'm only 15 :P (The average age of the readers anyway)**


End file.
